Replacing You!
by Aruna Wu
Summary: Kris adalah seorang kapten tim basket disekolahnya. Dia mencintai Huang Zitao, namun Zitao membuat cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Zitao akhirnya harus meninggalkan Kris karena penyakitnya, namun sesorang datang menggantikan satu persatu posisi Zitao, akankah Junmyeon mampu menggantikan posisi Zitao di hati Kris juga? - BAD SUMMARY NICE STORY! - GS - Oneshoot - TAORIS - KRISHO


**Replacing You!**

**.**

**(rencananya OneShoot)**

**.**

**(Gendre Switch (GS))**

**Main Cast : Kris, Suho, Tao**

**Pairs : TaoRis and KrisHo**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Angst**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Yang Author miliki disini murini hanya cerita, ide cerita, jalan cerita dan Kris saja (*lempar bom atom)  
EXO adalah milik SM dan Tuhan  
Setiap member adalah milik orang tua mereka dan diri mereka sendiri  
Disini Author cuma minjem nama dan fantasinya  
**

**.**

**Need Review**

**No Plagiarism **

**No Bash**

**No Hate**

**No Abusing**

**.**

**Typo(s) everywhere**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

***Replacing You***

"Minggu depan adalah pertandingan final dan lawan kita adalah Hyundai Chunghun High School" Jongin berkata sambil mengenakan baju basketnya

"Cih... sekolah itu membuat aku muak!" Kris berdecak kesal

"Wae? apa karena Hyundai adalah perusahaan saingan berat keluargamu?" goda Minho

Kris hanya menebar pandang yang mengisyaratkan '_mati kau_' pada namja berdimple itu.

"Ya... kau serius sekali... aku hanya bercanda!" Minho membela dirinya sambil nyengir, memamerkan lesung pipi manisnya dan berhasil menghapus pandangan mematikan Kris

"Hannyoung High School akan selalu menang! Itu sudah sumpahku sebagai kapten tim Basket sekolah ini" ujar Kris yang baru saja selesai mengikat tali sepatu basket ukuran raksasanya.

"Majja... lagi pula, musuh bebuyutan kita itu kan tidak pernah menang melawan kita" Jongin menyeringai geli

.

Namja tampan itu akhirnya bergabung bersama pemain lainnya di lapangan basket dan memulai latihan mereka. Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang yeoja cantik duduk dibawah pohon yang sangat rindang dengan dedaunan yang mulai gugur. Yeoja itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon kokoh itu sambil menikmati semilir angin, matanya tertutup nampak tertidur dengan damai didalam senyumnya.

PRRRRRIIIIITTTT...

Tiupan peluit panjang dari sang wasit mengakhiri sesi latihan tim basekt itu, sekaligus membangunkan yeoja yang memang terlelap damai sejak tadi. Yeoja itu merenggangkan badannya, sedikit menguap lalu mengucek matanya pelan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Yeoja itu nampak kaget setelah melihat jam di tangannya lalu bergegas meninggalkan tempat nyamannya itu.

"Ya... kau sedang lihat apa?" Jongin menyodorkan sebotol ait mineral pada Kris

"Anii... kau lihat yeoja yang tadi duduk dibawah pohon selama kita latihan?" Kris menunjuk pohon tempat yeoja manis tadi tertidur

"Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya, konsentrasiku hanya pada permainan" Jongin mengusap tengkuknya

Kirs hanya mengangguk dan meminum airnya, segera setelah itu namja dengan tinggi diatas rata - rata itu mengemasi barang - barangnya.

"Aku duluan... aku pulang bersama Minho... kau... masih dijemput?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada tidak enak

Kris mengaitkan sebelah tas ransel hitam di bahu kanannya lalu mengangguk.

"Wuah... ternyata CEO Sinopec Group memang sangat posesif terhadap pewaris tunggalnya" Minho kembali meledek Kris yang notabene adalah sepupunya itu.

"Aku pulang..." Kris tak menghiraukan tawa meledek Minho yang disambut Jongin.

Tiga serangkai yang terdiri dari Kris, Jongin dan Minho itu memang sangat terkenal, mereka bersahabat sejak masih duduk dibangku taman kanak - kanak. Mereka bertiga bahkan tak terpisahkan.

Kris menuju kearah pintu gerbang sekolahnya, namun langkah kakinya terhenti ketika dia melewati sebuah pohon rindang yang daunnya mulai berguguran. Mata tajam Kris tertuju pada satu titik, dimana sebuah buku sketsa tergeletak dengan manis di sebelah batang pohon yang kekar itu.

Tangan panjang Kris meraih buku itu dan sedikit memperhatikan sampulnya.

"Kim Junmyeon..." gumam Kris

"Apa ini milik yeoja yang tadi tidur di sini?" Kris mengerutkan keningnya kembali menatap buku sketsa itu.

Kris meraih ponselnya lalu mendial nomor sang ketua Osis.

"Jongdae-ah! bisa kau temukan informasi tentang seorang siswa bernama Kim Junmyeon untukku?"

Kris berbicara pada sang ketua Osis melalu ponselnya

"Ani... aku menemukan sesuatu miliknya tertinggal disekolah"

Kris hanya membolak - balik buku itu, memperhatikan sampul coklat polos yang menutupinya, hanya ada nama "Kim Junmyeon" tertulis di sana.

"Gomawo Jongdae-ah!"

Kris segera menutup telponnya.

Namja berambut hitam cepak itu segera memasukkan buku sketsa itu dalam tasnya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke tiga buah mobil yang terparkir setiap hari di sekolah itu, menunggu putra mahkota perusahaan minyak terbesar di China itu.

"Selamat sore dolyeonnim"

Seseorang yang dari tadi berdiri disamping mobil segera menghampiri Kris.

"Kangin ajeossi, aku mau kesuatu tempat dulu sebelum pulang.." kata Kris sambil menyerahkan tasnya pada Kangin

"Nde dolyeonim" Kangin segera memberikan tas itu pada asistennya dan membukakan pintu belakang sebuah limosin yang berada di tengah - tengah dari ketiga mobil itu.

.

Kris Wu adalah seorang pewaris tunggal dari sebuah perusahaan minyak raksasa di China bernama Sinopec Group. Ayahnya Hangeng Wu kini menjabat sebagai CEO perusahaan tersebut. Walaupn perusahaan mereka berada di China, tetapi mereka tinggal di Korea. Ya, ibunda Kris berasal dari Korea, seorang mantan model cantik bernama Heechul.

Namja berkulit pucat dengan wajah tampan itu hidup seperti pangeran di sebuah istana besar dan megah di kawasan elit Pyeongchang-dong Art District. Sejak kecil dia terbiasa dengan fasilitas yang disiapkan oleh kedua orang tuanya, diantar menggunakan 3 buah mobil setiap dia ingin kemana - mana. Mobil pertama yang selalu berada di depan adalah mobil yang berisi bodyguard pribadi Kris, sementara mobil yang selalu mengekor dibelakang mobilnya adalah mobil yang berisikan kebutuhannya dan beberapa pelayan yang siap melayani Kris kapan saja, dan sebuah Mercedes Benz S Class Limousine yang selalu berjalan di tengah adalah mobil yang selalu ia gunakan, dilengkapi dengan seorang supir dan menejer pribadinya Kim Kangin.

.

Ketiga mobil itu berhenti didepan St Marry Hospital Seoul. Beberapa bodyguard Kris ingin ikut masuk tetapi Kris mengisyaratkan mereka untuk tidak mengikutinya. Kris kemudian memakai topi dan kaca mata hitam untuk mneyamarkan identitasnya, ya dia bukanlah artis tetapi posisinya sebagai seorang Putra Mahkota sebuah perusahaan raksasa membuatnya harus selalu berhati - hati, sedikit saja geraknya bisa menjadi headline dimajalah bisnis dan mengakibatkan saham perusahaannya bermasalah.

Kris berjalan menyusuri sebuah lorong sunyi menuju sebuah pintu bertuliskan 802 - Huang Zitao. Kris menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu, dia agak ragu untuk membukanya, sesaat dia hanya diam dan berdiri di depan pintu itu, menelan salivanya kasar kemudian meremas gagang pintunya.

Kris menarik napas panjang dan dalam, berusaha menekan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Setelah merasa siap, Kris pun melepas kaca mata hitamnya dan menggeser pintu itu ke kanan.

Seorang yeoja tengah berbaring lemah disatu - satu tempat tidur di ruangan itu, yeoja itu hanya sendirian, terbaring lemah bersama dengan decitan suara mesin - mesin yang membantu jantungnya berdegup. Perlahan Kris melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan menutup kembali pintu dibelakangnya. Namja itu mendekat, dia mengamati secara menyeluruh wajah damai seorang yeoja bermarga Huang itu. Kris tak berani membangunkannya, Kris tau betapa sulitnya untuk Zitao bisa tertidur seperti ini.

Wajah tampan itu hanya tersenyum pucat, ingin sekali tangannya membelai pipi lembut dihadapannya.

"Kau datang Kris?" bibir tipis itu bergumam

"Oh... kau tidak tidur?" Kris terkejut

"Tidak... aku takut melakukannya... aku hanya memejamkan mataku" Zitao tersenyum sangat lemah

"Gwaenchana, tidur akan membuat kondisimu lebih baik" Kris mengusap kening Zitao

Kepala gadis itu terbalut kain, menutupi kepalanya yang sudah ditinggal habis oleh rambut hitam legamnya dulu.

"Aku takut... jika aku tertidur, aku tidak akan bangun lagi" Zitao sedikit berbisik

Kali ini Kris tidak lagi bisa menahan air matanya, kristal bening itupun akhirnya meluncur dipipinya.

"Ani, kau pasti bangun... kau adalah yeoja yang kuat Zitao-ah" Kris memaksakan senyumnya

Zitao menggapai telapak tangan lebar milik Kris, mengerahkan segala kekuatannya yang sangat lemah. Kris balas menggenggam tangan itu.

"Mianhae Kris... aku membuatmu menangis lagi..." gumam Zitao, mata sayunya menatap lemah Kris dihadapannya

Kris merasakan sesak didadanya, dia selalu akan serapuh ini jika datang menjenguk yeoja yang dia cintai, yeoja yang membuat cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Cepat sembuh Zitao-ah..." isak Kris

"Ya,... jangan menangis, kau membuatku semakin merasa bersalah Kris" Zitao menggenggam lemah tangan Kris, tangan yeoja itu masih tetap terasa hangat.

"Aku tidak bisa... aku masih terus mencintaimu Zitao-ah" Kris kali ini menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa Kris, kau sahabatku, aku tidak bisa mencintaimu!" Zitao bersikukuh

Kris mengusap airmatanya dengan satu tangan bebasnya, menghela napas panjang kemudian tersenyum menatap Zitao.

"Gwaenchana... setidaknya kau tau jika aku mencintaimu kan?" Senyum itu menusuk hati Zitao, dia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk membalas senyuman Kris dan mengangguk pelan.

"Minggu depan aku ada pertandingan basket, ini pertandingan final, dan juga pertandingan terakhirku sebagai kapten tim basket sekolah kita, aku harap kau cepat sembuh dan bisa datang ke pertandinganku" Celoteh Kris masih dengan senyuman manisnya. Walaupun namja tampan itu sendiri tau, tidak mungkin bagi Zitao untuk bisa '_cepat sembuh dan menghadiri pertandingan itu'_

"Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar bisa sembuh dan hadir untukmu Kris, tunggu aku ya..."

Dan Kris tau kata - kata itu hanyalah penghibur dari Zitao. Setelah beberapa lama hanya mengobrol, Kris akhirnya berpamitan, dengan langkah gontai dia meninggalkan Zitao yang terbaring lemah namun tetap tersenyum.

Setelah pintu tertutup, cairan kristal bening jatuh. Membasahi pipi pucat gadis pengidap leukimia itu.

"Seandainya aku tidak berada disini, seandainya aku tidak seperti ini, aku pasti... akan menerimamu Kris..." Zitao bergumam dan mengerjapkan matanya.

* * *

Pagi itu cukup cerah, hari hang baik untuk sebuah pertandingan. Zitao ingat betul apa yang Kris katakan minggu lalu padanya, hari ini adalah hari dimana pertandingan Kris diselenggarakan.

Zitao seperti biasa mendapatkan perawatan dan pengecekan dari dokternya, dia selalu tersenyum manis dan tidak pernah mengeluh. Zitao memang sangat kuat menghadapi penyakitnya. Hari ini dia merasa begitu baik, dia merasa sangat sehat, bahkan dokterpun heran ketika Zitao bisa memakan buburnya sendiri tanpa dibantu perawat.

Zitao merasa sangat sehat dan kuat hari ini, detak jantungnya membaik, tekanan darahnya normal dan wajah pucatnya kini merona. Zitao juga bisa duduk lebih lama dari biasanya, bahkan dia tidak lagi merasa pusing.

"Uisa-nim jaebal... aku ingin keluar kali ini saja... sekali ini" rengek Zitao

"Anduwe... tidak bisa Zitao! Kau baru saja membaik, kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak bergerak dulu" Donghae menatap yeoja seimut bayi panda itu dengan tatapan tajam

"Aku baik - baik saja Donghae uisa-nim... jaebaaal... ini adalah pertandingan yang sangat penting untuk Kris, aku tidak mau dia kecewa karena aku tidak datang..." bahkan Zitao mampu menggenggam kedua tangannya dan memohon sambil mengoceh dengan cepat pada Donghae.

Akhirnya Donghae mengabulkan permintaannya, memperbolehkannya berganti pakaian dan keluar sebentar dengan catatan Donghae harus ikut bersamanya. Donghaepun permisi untuk menyiapkan mobil dan peralatannya, dia berjaga - jaga siapa tau Zitao tiba - tiba collapse saat mereka sedang diluar.

"Donghae uisa-nim... apapun yang terjadi, jangan beritahu pada Kris... aku tidak mau mengganggu pertandingannya.." Zitao mengedipkan matanya sambil tersenyum

.

Zitao sudah mengganti pakaiannya, menggunakan one piece putih yang Kris berikan sebagai kado ulang tahun ke 19nya, yang tak pernah dia gunakan sekalipun sejak Kris memberikannya, dia pikir inilah saat yang tepat menggunakan baju itu.

Zitao sudah berdandan sangat cantik, dia sedikit membaringkan tubuhnya ketika perawat mulai mengganti infusnya menjadi infus yang bisa dibawa kemana - mana.

Namun Zitao merasa sangat mengantuk, matanya sangat berat dan selalu ingin dipejamkan. "_inilah efek karena aku tidak pernah tidur... sekarang aku malah mengantuk" _ gerutu Zitao.

Akhirnya perlahan - lahan Zitao menutup matanya dan mulai terlelap tidur. Dia bahkan masuk kedalam alam mimpinya.

Dia melihat Kris sedang mengikuti pertandingan, seperti biasa namja itu selalu menjadi pemain berbahaya bagi lawannya. Zitao merasa sedang berdiri di samping lapangan basket gedung olah raga itu, melihat dengan jelas Kris sedang melaksanakan taktiknya bersama dengan Minho dan Jongin.

Sayup - sayup Zitao mendengar banyak suara meneriakkan nama Kris, dia pun ingin melakukannya namun tidak bisa, suaranya tidak satupun keluar, tubuhnya tak mengikuti apa yang dia inginkan, dia hanya bisa berdiam diri. Tapi tidak apa -apa baginya dapat melihat Kris bertanding hari ini adalah segalanya untuknya.

"_Kris, cintailah yeoja yang lebih baik dari aku, yeoja yang sehat, yeoja yang selalu bisa meneriakkan namamu saat pertandingan, yeoja yang bisa selalu ada disampingmu, yeoja yang bisa mengukir senyum diwajahmu, yeoja yang kuat dan mampu melindungimu... cintailah yeoja itu Kris, bukan aku"_

Sekilas dia dapat melihat Kris menatap matanya, Kris terpaku dan berdiri diam di tengah lapangan, dan seorang yeoja berlari kearah Kris. Lalu semuanya menjadi begitu terang dan putih.

"Zitao-ah... ayo kita berangkat"

Donhae masuk keruangan Zitao dan mendapati gadis itu sedang terbaring.

.

.

.

"HANNYOUNG HIGH SCHOOL! HANNYOUNG HIGH SCHOOL!"

"Junmyeon-ah! bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu! memalukan!" Kyuhyun memprotes adiknya yang sedang berjingkrak sambil meneriakan nama sekolahnya, tidak lupa membawa sebuah kertas berukuran 1x1 meter bertuliskan semangat untuk Hannyoung High School.

"Oppa wae? tidak bolehkah aku mendukung sekolahku sedniri?" Junmyeon mengerutkan dahinya dan menghentakkan satu kakinya.

"ANDUWE! Sekolahmu adalah lawan dari sekolah ini! Hyundai High School!" Kyuhyun menantang

"Aniii... aku adalah siswa Hannyoung! apa seragam ini kurag jelas?" Junmyeon menarik sedikit jasnya

"Aniii... tapi appaku adalah pemilik Hyundai High School dengan seorang adik yang sudah jadi penghianat!" Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya, dia kemudian menusuk kedua telinganya dengan earphone kesayangannya agar terhidnar dari teriakan gila Junmyeon.

"GO! GO! GO! KRIIIIS! KRIIIS! KRIIIS! "

Namun suara Junmyeon nampak masih mendominasi telinganya.

"Junie... oppa pergi saja ya... nanti jika pertandingannya sudah selesai segera telpon aku kemudian kita pulang!" Kyuhyun akhirnya meninggalkan Junmyeon ketika gadis itu mengangguk, mengijinkan sang kakak meninggalkannya disana.

Sementara itu di lapangan, Kris nnampak bermain sangat briliant, karisma dan pesonanya tidak bisa ditandingi, namja tampan itu memang sangat berbakat mengolah bola oranye itu di tengah lapangan, mengatur strategi dengan kode - kode yang menjadi bahasa dalam pertandingan bersama timnya. Mata itu, mata yang benar - benar penuh strategi dan selalu mengecoh lawannya.

BUGH

"AK!" seorang namja dengan selisih tinggi badan 3cm dari Kris mengerang sambil memegang bahunya sesaat setelah Kris... bisa dibilang dengan sengaja menabraknya. Namja itu adalah Park Chanyeol ketua tim Basket Hyundai High School.

"Chanyeol-ah gwaenchana?" Seseorang dengan seragam Hyundai menghampiri Chanyeol

"Gwaenchana Sehun-ah... nampaknya kita harus memberi pelajaran kepada naga sialan itu... ayo kita mainkan"

Chanyeol menebar seringaiannya dan disambut dengan anggukan antusias Chanyeol.

.

"Junmyeon! ayo kita turun dan memberi semangat di samping lapangan!" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Junmyeon mengajak yeoja berwajah malaikat itu turun dari tempat duduk penonton.

"Ah? apa boleh?" Junmyeon nampak canggung

"Tentu saja! Aku mengajakmu... aku kan Cheerleader.. ayo!" Kyungsoo kembali menarik tangan Junmyeon dan dengan patuh gadis itu mengikuti teman bermata bulatnya turun kebawah.

"JONGIN OPPA FIGHTING!" Kyungsoo berteriak imut pada kekasihnya.

Junmyeon kini malu jika harus meneriakkan nama Kris, karena bisa saja namja tampan namun seram itu mendengarnya dan malah tidak menyukainya. Akhirnya dia hanya mengeratkan kedua tangannya yang saling mengepal.

.

Pertandingan tinggal 3 menit lagi, posisi mereka sangat tipis, 109 Hannyoung dan 107 Hyundai. Junmyeon terus berdoa agar paling tidak Hyundai tidak berhasil membuat 3 point atau memasukkan beberapa bola lagi. Seberapapun dia menahan untuk tidak berteriak, namun tetap saja gadis itu membisikkan nama sang kapten.

Kris berada di tengah lapangan, kini bola berada di tangann lawan, seorang namja bernomor punggung 17, Sehun.

"Aku tidak perlu kemenangan, aku hanya perlu membalas dendam kita pada naga itu!" Chanyeol berbisik dibelakang Sehun kemudian berlari ke posisi terbaik untuk menyerng Kris.

Kris masih dengan kesibukannya mengatur strategi, namun seketika matanya menangkap sesuatu.

Dia melihat Zitao. Gadis manis itu berdiri di samping lapangan, berjarak hanya beberapa meter dari dirinya. Zitao menggunakan one piece putih yang dia berikan, dan tersenyum sangat manis kearahnya.

Kris terpaku, otaknya seperti tak berfungsi, seketika dia melupakan permainan pentingnya, seketika dia tidak lagi mendengar teriakan riuh penonton, seketika dia merasa semuanya berhenti, tak menghiraukan hiruk pikuk pertandingan, diha hanya beriri dan berhadapan dengan Zitao, gadis itu terus saja tersenyum. Dia ingin melangkahkan kakinya menuju senyuman itu, ingin sekali memeluk gadis itu.

_"Zitao... kau benar - benar datang... apa kau sudah sembuh?"_

Kris hanya mampu berucap dalam hatinya, terlihat senyum itu semakin merekah. Kris menatap Zitao, terus dan terus menatapnya.

"KRIS!" Jongin berteriak pada Kris yang dari tadi hanya berdiri diam di tengah lapangan, terpaku pada satu titik. Namun yang dipanggil sama sekali tidak terusik, namja itu tampak makin larut dalam kekosongannya. Bahkan kini air matanya perlahan mulai membasahi pipinya.

Dari sudut lain dengan cepat Chanyeol menangkap bola dari Sehun dan membidikkan bola itu tepat kearah Kris. Chanyeol dengan sekuat tenanga melempar bola itu pada Kris.

"KRIS AWAS!" Minho berteriak

"KRIS!" Jongin yang berada diujung lapangan masih susah bergerak karena dihadang oleh pemain lawan.

Chanyeol mulai melempar dan sepersekian detik kemudian...

BRUGH!

BUGH!

"YAAAAAAA!"

Kris mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali setelah badannya merasa terguncang, Kris jatuh terduduk di tengah lapangan, kembali pada kesadarannya, dia kembali mencari - cari dimana Zitao, dia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh titik, namun gadis panda itu sudah tak ada lagi. Kemudian dia kembali sadar, sesuatu telah terjadi.

"Junmyeon-ah..." gumam Chanyeol melihat seorang yeoja tersungkur dengan hidung berdarah dihadapannya. Yeoja itu bukanlah yeoja biasa, Junmyeon adalah mantan kekasih Chanyeol.

"Junmyeonniee... Gwaenchana? Juniie-ah,... irreonnaa..." Kyungsoo segera menghambur ketengah lapangan bersama beberapa Cheerleader lainnya.

"Dimana petugas kesehatan? seseorang terluka disini..." Minho berteriak panik

"Buat dia terduduk... tadi itu sangat keras sekali.." Kyungsoo membangunkan Junmyeon yang nampak tak sadarkan diri.

"YA! APA YANG KAU COBA LAKUKAN BARUSAN HAH!" Jongin tak mampu menahan emosinya segera menghampiri Chanyeol yang berdiri mematung melihat mantan kekasihnya terkulai lemah bersimbah darah di hadapannya.

"Kris kau baik - baik saja?" Minho segera menghampiri Kris setelah Junmyeon dipapah menuju ke ambulance

"Apa... yang... terjadi?" Kris nampak linglung

"Kau kenapa Kris? kenapa kau melamun begitu?" Minho membantu Kris berdiri.

"Chanyeol mencoba menyerangmu dengan melemparkan bola sangat keras kearah dadamu, namun seorang yeoja dari sekolah kita dengan segera mendorongmu dan bola itu mengenai kepalanya, dia langsung pingsan dan hidungnya berdarah" Minho menjelaskan panjang lebar

"Siapa? siapa dia?" Kris yang baru mengerti situasi tiba - tiba langsung panik.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Junmyeon, Kim Junmyeon"

.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_"Junmyeon, namanya Kim Junmyeon... dia ada di kelas XII Sastra 1, dia adalah murid pindahan dari Hyundai High School sejak kelas XII... Rumahnya di Sangji ritzvil caelum Cheongdam-dong, Gangnam-gu, Seoul. Putri bungsu pemilik Hyunday Coorporation. Dan dia pandai menggambar juga menulis"_

_Jongdae memberikan informasi yang diminta Kris kemarin._

_"Gumawo Jongdae-ah!" Kris tersenyum simpul_

_"Ada apa memangnya, tumben sekali kau menanyakan sesuatu tentang seorang yeoja, apa kau menyukainya?" Jongdae melirik Kris_

_"Hanya saja aku sering melihatnya duduk di bawah pohon dekat lapangan basket sekolah kita" gumam Kris yang kini sibuk membalik - balikkan majalah sekolahnya._

_"Aaah... aku tidak tau, yang jelas dia berteman baik dengan Kyungsoo" Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya_

_Kris tiba - tiba terpaku pada sebuah halaman yang memuat satu puisi._

_**Bin Nun neun Namja  
(pria bermata kosong)**_

_Kau, pria yang selalu kosong_  
_Raut tampanmu selalu resah_  
_Itu membuatmu terlihat sepi_  
_Siapa yang kau tunggu?_  
_Wajahmu selalu penuh rahasia_  
_Untuk siapakah kau akan tersenyum nanti?_

_**Kim Junmyeon**_

_"Ah... dia memenangkan juara satu menulis puisi di festifal kita bulan lalu... menggantikan, Zitao... biasanya gadis itu selalu menang" Jongdae menatap kosong foto pengurus OSIS di hadapannya. Terlihat Zitao juga ada disana, tersenyum manis dengan mata pandanya yang imut._

_"Apa dia pindah setelah Zitao memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah?" Kris bergumam_

_"mmm... dia benar - benar mengganti Zitao, dia masuk ke kelas Zitao, duduk di tempat duduk Zitao, menjadi juara satu lomba puisi yang biasanya Zitao dapatkan..."_

_"Dan selalu duduk dibawah pohon itu setiap kali aku bermain basket... itu adalah tempat Zitao..." gumam Kris kemudian_

_"Dia pengganti Zitao? seberapa jauh lagi yeoja itu ingin mengganti posisi Zitao? Apakah yeoja itu akan mengganti posisi Zitao dihatuku juga? Anduwe! Hatiku adalah milik Zitao, aku akan menunggunya hingga dia mau menerimaku"_

**FLASH BACK END**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Dimana dia sekarang?" Kris mengguncang Minho

"Dia... dibawa ke St Marry Hospital" minho bergumam

"Anduwe!" Kris langsung berlari meninggalkan Minho, tidak peduli dengan jalannya pertandingan.

Dia segera melihat ambulance yang sudah menjauh. Dia melihat sekelilingnya, dia tidak mau menggunakan mobilnya pasti akan ada banyak pertanyaan dari Kangin ajeossi.

"Anduwe... jika kau selalu menggantikan posisi Zitao di sekolah apakah kali ini kau juga akan mengganti posisi Zitao di rumah sakit?"

gumam Kris sambil mengacak kasar rambut cepaknya.

_"Mianhae eomma... aku mohon eomma jangan panik, aku akan segera menyusul Junmyeon ke rumah sakit"_

Kris mendengar nama Junmyeon disebutkan, dia lalu berbalik dan menemukan sumber suara. Seorang namja tampan baru saja memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Chogieo... apa anda akan menyusul Junmyeon ke rumah sakit?" Kris mendekati Kyuhyun yang terlihat sama paniknya

"Nde... Nuguseo?" Kyuhyun menghardik Kris

"Aku... aku orang yang diselamatkan Junmyeon... aku harus bertemu dengannya sekarang... boleh aku ikut dengan anda?" Kris memelas kali ini

Kyuhyun hanya menatap sinis Kris dari ujung kepala hingga kakinya, Kris masih berkucuran keringat dan lengkap dengan seragam basketnya.

"Baiklah" kata Kyuhyun kemudian

"Ghamsaheo..." Kris membungkuk berulang kali lalu masuk ke jok belakang

"Apa yang kau lakukan kenapa duduk dibelakang?" hardik Kyuhyun

Kris yang terbiasa jadi putra mahkota hanya melongo tak mengerti.

"Memangnya aku ini supirmu? jika mau ikut duduk di sini!" Kyuhyun menunjuk kursi disampingnya.

Seumur - umur baru saat itulah Kris merasakan duduk di kursi samping pengemudi, biasanya dia akan selalu duduk manis di belakang.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Kris mengekor Kyuhyun menuju ke bagian informasi di lantai 4 untuk menanyakan keberadaan adiknya.

"Permisi... pasien bernama Kim Junmyeon, bagaimana keadaanya?" Kyuhyun segera bertanya pada petugas

"Oh... Kim Junmyeon-ssi sudah keluar dari UGD dan dirawat di ruang 802" kata perawat itu.

"MWO?" seketika Kris berteriak kencang mengagetkan Kyuhyun dan perawat yang berjaga

"Kau bilang dimana? Ruang berapa?" wajah Kris kini memerah

"802" lirih perawat itu.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! RUANG 802 DI RUMAH SAKIT INI ADALAH RUANGAN HUANG ZITAO!" bentak Kris pada perawat jaga

"Mianhamida hagsaeng... pasien bernama Huang Zitao, baru saja meninggal pagi ini..." lirih perawat itu lagi.

"MWO? Mworagu?" Kris tak percaya perkataan perawat itu, perlahan air matanya menetes sesuatu mencabik dadanya, tangannya mulai dingin dan Kris ketakutan.

"Ani... Zitao... itu ruangan Zitao... dia masih diruangan itu!" Kris melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang kemudian berlari meninggalkan pusat informasi itu.

Kyuhyun yang menatap aneh Kris merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan anak yang dibawanya itu.

Kris memencet pintu lift, tak ada satupun dari ketiga lift itu terbuka. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menaiki emergency stair, dan entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, kaki jenjang Kris mampu mendaki anak tangga itu hingga ke lantai 8 hanya dalam beberapa saat.

Kris sedikit tersandung kakinya sendiri karena kedua kaki panjang itu sudah mulai bergetar, dengan cepat dia menuju ke ruang 802. Matanya membelalak ketika mendapatkan apa yang tak ingin dia lihat.

_802 - Kim Junmyeon_

"Anii... seharusnya papan ini bertuliskan nama Zitao, Huang Zitao... bukan Junmyeon" gerutu kepalanya.

Kris memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar itu. Dan benar saja, Junmyeon sedang terbaring di tempat tidur, persis seperti apa yang Zitao lakukan.

Kris masuk kedalam ruangan itu, mengecek dengan matanya. Kini benar - benar membulatkan matanya sendiri, menatap tajam wajah tertidur dihadapannya. Namun jelas sekali, itu adalah wajah Junmyeon, bukan Zitao.

"ANI!... ini tidak mungkin, ANDUWE! ZITAO... dimana Zitao" Kris mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan.

"Ini ruangan ZItao... Tao-ah... Zitao!" Kris menyusuri ruangan itu, membuka kamar mandi dan lemari berharap menemukan Zitao yang sedang bersembunyi dan mengejutkannya.

"YA HAGSAENG! apa yak kau lakukan, kenapa mengobrak abrik ruangan adikku?" Kyuhyun masuk kedalam ruangan dam menemukan Kris sedang menggila

"Ada apa ini, kenapa ribut sekali? Kris?" Donghae datang bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun nampak kaget melihat sahabatnya mengenal Kris

"Donghae uisa-nim... dimana Zitao? diamana dia?" Kris sudah menangis, emosi kesedihannya tak lagi dapat dibendung.

"Kris tenanglah... aku akan menjelaskannya padamu, tenang..." Donghae mendudukkan tubuh jangkung Kris di sofa kamar itu.

Kris menelan tangisnya, mencoba tenang agar Donghae mau cepat menjelaskan semuanya.

Kris sudah lebih tenang, akhirnya Donghae angkat bicara. "Mianhae Kris... Zitao sudah tidak ada, dia sudah meninggal tadi pagi.."

Mata elang Kris berubah sendu, tatapannya seakan menatap mata Donhae, namun sinar matanya kosong.

Junmyeon terbangun dari tidurnya, mengerutkan keningnya mencoba membuka matanya, sayup - sayup terdengar apa yang Donghae katakan, dan ketika matanya sudah dapat melihat dengan sempurna, dia melihat Kris yang penuh kekosongan.

"Geure... dimana dia sekarang?" Kris bertanya lirih

"Siang tadi, dia sudah dimakamkan Kris..." Donghae menahan tangisnya.

"Kenapa uisanim tak memberitau ku langsung?" Kris masih menatap kosong

"Dia tidak ingin aku memberitaumu apapun Kris, dia tidak ingin mengganggu pertandinganmu..." Donghae tak tahan, air matanyapun menetes.

Semua orang tertuju pada Kris tanpa ada yang menyadari jika Junmyeon sudah terduduk di tempat tidurnya dan juga menitikan air mata.

"Geureyeo uisani... aku harus bertemu Zitao sekarang.." Kris berdiri

"Kris..." lirih Donghae

"Setidaknya aku harus mengucapkan selamat jalan padanya kan?" Kris begumam namun badannya bergetar sangat hebat.

Kris keluar ruangan, berjalan gontai bersama mata kosong, pikiran melayang, tangan bergetar dan air mata yang menetes. Perlahan Kris mencoba meraih ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Ajeossi... jemput aku di St Marry Hospital, palliwa,..." lirih Kris.

.

.

.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Zitao duduk dibawah pohon sangat rindang dengan daun - daunnya yang mulai berguguran. Seragam Zitao terlihat cukup kotor, rambutnya juga kusut. Matanya terpejam seakan menikmati semilir angin namun tiba - tiba sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya._

_"Kris!" hentak Zitao_

_"Kau tidur lagi? Tega sekali tidak melihatku bermain sampai selesai..." Kris menggerutu lalu duduk disebelah Zitao_

_"Aku hanya sedikit lelah..." gumam Zitao_

_"Ya,...kau malas sekali! oh ya, apa kau sedang diet? kau terlihat sangat kurus sekarang, kemana pipi chubbymu huh?" Kris mencubit gemas pipi tirus Zitao_

_"Aaak... sakit! aku tidak sedang diet, hanya saja aku terlihat lebih kurus" gumamnya santai_

_"Oh... ini kan memar saat kau membentur pintu kelasmu, kenapa memarnya belum hilang? Ini sudah seminggu lebih" Kris meraba kening Zitao yang dihiasi sedikit memar kebiruan._

_"Sudah lah... ini memang sudah biasa terjadi kan, jika aku luka pasti sembuhnya lama" Zitao menghembus napasnya lelah_

_"Okay... ayo kita pulang, yang lain sudah duluan!" Kris tersenyum manis_

_"Sampai kapan kau harus terus diantar dan dijemput oleh pengawal dan dayang - dayangmu pangeran Kris?" Zitao memutar bola matanya_

_"Ya itu semua kehendak orang tuaku, mana bisa aku melawan... Sungmin noona yang lebih tua saja tidak pernah melawannya" Kris berjalan berdampingan dengan Zitao._

_BRUGH_

_"Zitao-ah... gwaenchana? kenapa bisa jatuh sih?" Kris mengangkat tubuh ringkih itu_

_"Ah... ani.. ani.. aku hanya tersandung" Zitao gugup_

_"Tersandung apa? tidak ada benda yang bisa menyandungmu di sini... sebenarnya kau kenapa sih? kau sering jatuh tiba - tiba, menumpahkan makananmu, menjatuhkan benda - benda, dan..."_

_Ocehan Kris berhenti seketika setelah melihat cairan merah keluar dari hidung Zitao_

_"Ya... kau mimisan lagi!" Kris mulai panik. Dirogohnya saputangan birumuda dari saku celana seragamnya kemudian langsung mengelap darah yang terus mengucur deras dari hidung mungil itu._

_"Akan kuantar kau pulang!"_

_Kris memapah Zitao menuju mobilnya. Dari kejauhan Kangin segera berlari menghampiri sang pangeran dengan raut wajah panik._

_"Dulyeonim, ada apa?" Kangin mengerutkan keningnya bingung._

_"Cepat ajeossi... kita harus mengantar Zitao pulang, dia sedang sakit" Kris nampak semakin panik._

_Ketiga mobil itu beriringan menuju kawasan Apgeujong, tempat dimana rumah Zitao berdiri dengan megah._

_"Akan aku antar kedalam..." Kris memaksa_

_"Jangan... aku masuk sendiri saja.." Zitao menghentikan Kris_

_"Apa appamu ada di rumah?"_

_Zitao menggeleng_

_"Jika appamu tidak pernah ada dirumah untuk mengurusmu, tinggal lah bersama eomma mu Zitao!" Kris memelas_

_"Tidak bisa, begini saja sudah cukup untukku!"_

_Zitao keluar dari mobil Kris, membungkuk sebentar lalu masuk kedalam rumah megah itu._

_._

_._

_Sudah 3 hari Zitao tidak masuk sekolah, setiap ditelpon Zitao hanya mengaku sedang demam dan melarang Kris menjenguknya. Namun sayangnya Kris bukanlah anak yang sepenurut itu. Rasa penasarannya membawanya pergi kerumah Zitao, namun yang dia dapatkan hanya seorang kepala pembantu rumah tangga. Namja itu bilang nona Zitao sedang dirawat dirumah sakit._

_Kris segera meluncur ke rumah sakit tempat Zitao dirawat, St Marry Hospital ruang 802 - Huang Zitao._

_"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku!?" Kris langsung menyerang Zitao_

_"Oh... kau membuatku kaget!" Zitao mengelus dadanya._

_"Kau bilang kau hanya demam dan dirawat dirumah, tapi kau malah di sini... kenapa berbohong?" Kris melempar tasnya lalu melipat kedua tangannya._

_"Mianhae Kris... aku tidak mau teman - teman semuanya khawatir padaku" Zitao mempoutkan bibirnya lucu_

_"Sebenarnya kau ini sakit apa sih?" Kris mengerutkan keningnya_

_"Aku... hanya panas tinggi saja, sudah ku bilang aku demam..."_

_"Zitao... hidungmu mimisan lagi..." Kris segera mengambil tissue di meja sebelah tempat tidur Zitao dan membersihkan darah yang mengucur._

_"aaaah... keluar lagi dia..."_

_"Kenapa kau santai sekali... itu bukan ingus Tao! itu darah..."_

_"Ya... kenapa kau panik sekali, yang berdarah itu aku,,, bukan kau!"_

_"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini..."_

_Kris memeluk Zitao erat._

_"Aku mencintaimu Zitao-ah!" gumam Kris disebelah telinga Zitao_

_Zitao memekik pelan, terkejut dengan apa yang barusan namja tampan itu katakan._

_"Yaaah... kenapa kau seperti ini?"_

_"eoh? memangnya tidak boleh aku mencintaimu? aku mencintai mu!" Kris memeluk Zitao lagi_

_"Kau mau kan jadi yeojachinguku?" gumam Kris kemudian_

_"Mwo? ya... kau bicara apa sih? kau mencintaiku? ahahahhaa..." Zitao terbahak dengan tissue yang masih menempel di hidungnya_

_"Kau kira ini bercanda?" Kris mengerutkan keningnya_

_"Ya... mana bisa kau mencintaiku, kita kan berteman!" Zitao masih sedikit terkekeh_

_"Tidak bisakah teman saling mencintai? bukannya cinta berawal dari persahabatan?" Kris menggerutu_

_"Ya... bagaimana bisa kau bilang ini cinta... kau hanya memiliki aku sebagai temanmu yang berjenis kelamin perempuan... itu artinya hanya aku satu - satunya perempuan yang kau kenal... coba deh kau lebih membuka dirimu pada yeoja yang lain, kau pasti akan mengenal yeoja yang lebih baik dari aku Kris"_

_Mendengar kalimat itu mood Kris mendadak seperti disapu angin topan. Dia segera menyeringai kesal dan menyambar tasnya. Sedetik kemudian dia langsung meninggalkan ruang rawat Zitao, meninggalkan gadis panda itu sendirian lagi._

_._

_._

_._

_Dua bulan telah berlalu, Zitao masih juga tidak datang kesekolah. Kris yang nampak tak lagi berhubungan dengan Zitao karena perasaannya di tolak mentah - mentah merasa sangat janggal dengan keadaan ini._

_Kris berjalan menuju kelas Zitao, namun sesuatu membuatnya terbelalak. Seseorang duduk dibangku Zitao dan tak satupun bangku dikelas itu ada yang kosong. Tanpa menghiraukan guru yang sedang mengajar dikelas itu, Kris langsung saja menyerobot masuk dan menarik lengan yeoja yang sedang asik menulis di buku catatannya itu._

_"Kau siapa? Kenapa duduk di bangku Zitao?" Kris langsung bertanya_

_Yeoja manis itu nampak bingung, dia melirik keseluruh ruangan meminta bantuan._

_"Kris Wu! apa yang kau lakukan disini?" guru itu menegur Kris yang masih mencengkram erat lengan siswi itu_

_"Saem, siapa dia? Kenapa dia duduk dibangku Zitao?" Kris memprotes _

_"Dia Kim Junmyeon! murid pindahan dari Hyundai High School, dia baru pindah hari ini!"_

_"Lalu dimana Zitao?"_

_"Dia sudah tidak bersekolah di sini lagi"_

_Tanpa sepatak katapun Kris langsung berlari menuju ke tiga buah mobil yang selalu menunggunya. Kris memerintahkan untuk segera pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Zitao dirawat, Kris masuk kedalam elevator dan memencet angka 8._

_"Pasien bernama Huang Zitao itu pasienmu kan?" tanya seorang dokter cantik bername tag Eunhyuk kepada rekan dokter disebelahnya._

_"mmm,... kenapa memangnya?" Dokter bername tag Donghae menjawab seadanya, raut wajahnya terlihat lelah_

_"Dia adalah pasien yang sangat kuat ya, dia bahkan selalu sendirian, tidak ada yang menjenguknya" Eunhyuk mengaitkan tangannya ke lengan Donghae dan menyandarkan kepalanya._

_"Dia hanya tidak ingin membuat teman - temannya panik, lagi pula appanya selalu sibuk di Cina dan dia sengaja tidak memberitau eommanya" Donghae kembali menghela napas panjang._

_"Tapi penyakit leukimia itu sangat mengerikan dan juga menyakitkan, aku tidak tau bagaimana nasibku jika aku jadi dia, sakit dan sendirian" Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Donghae_

_"Ani... dia kan punya aku yang selalu menjaga dan merawatnya" Donghae menyunggingkan senyum manis_

_"Oooh... jangan berani - berani nakal ya... kau itu tunanganku" Eunhyuk mencubit pinggang Donghae_

_Pintu elevator terbuka di lantai 7. Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar namun Kris tiba - tiba menahan mereka._

_"Uisa-nim... tadi uisa-nim bilang Zitao sakit apa?" tangan Kris gemetar._

_"Nuguseo?" Donghae nampak kaget sementara Eunhyuk hanya menatap siswa SMA itu polos_

_"Aku temannya Zitao" lirih Kris_

_"Jaebal uisa-nim... beritau aku yang sesungguhnya, Zitao kenapa?" Kris mengguncangkan sedikit lengan Donghae._

_"Baiklah... ayo ikut keruanganku..."_

_Kris membuntuti Donghae menuju keruangannya. Setelah dipersilahkan dia langsung duduk dan menuntut Donghae dengan tatapan matanya._

_"Huang Zitao... dia temanmu?"_

_Kris mengangguk._

_"Dia... mengidap penyakit Leukimia Mielositik Kronis"_

_"Penyakit apa itu?"_

_"Leukemia tipe ini disebut juga leukemia granulositik kronis. Pada kondisi ini, granulosit atau sel darah putih yang mengandung granula mengalami pembelahan secara abnormal pada sumsum tulang dan di dalam jaringan tubuh. Akibatnya, sumsum tulang menjadi rusak dan kehilangan fungsinya dalam pembentukan sel darah normal."_

_Kris tidak mengerti, dia hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penjelasan Donghae, yang otaknya tangkap saat ini adalah Zitao tidak baik - baik saja._

_"Kau kan temanya, pernahkah kau menangkap hal - hal aneh pada Zitao?" tanya Donghae dengan nada lembut._

_Kris mengangguk lalu menjawab " Zitao perlahan terlihat semakin kurus, padahal dia selalu makan seperti biasa. Badannya sering panas dan berkeringat. Dia selalu mengaku lelah dan merasa ngantuk sehingga sering tertidur. Lama - kelamaan dia menjadi semakin aneh, dia sering kehilangan keseimangannya, dia sering terjatuh saat berjalan biasa, menumpahkan makanan dan menjatukan barang - barang. Tak jarang dia terluka saat dia jatuh, dan luka itu sangat lama sembuhnya bahkan menjadi memar. Dan sebelum dia menghilang dia sempat mengeluh nyeri di dadanya dan sering mimisan"_

_Kris akhirnya memuntahkan kerisauannya selama ini._

_"Itulah gejala penyakit Leukimia nak..." _

_Kris ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya. Kenapa dia begitu lambat dan tidak peka pada gejala aneh yang muncul pada Zitao. Kris segera meninggalkan ruangan Donghae, dia tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan, yang dia tau hanyalah dia tidak mau kehilangan Zitao._

_"harapannya untuk hidup hanya sedikit... dia memang tak bisa lagi disembuhkan, semua yang aku bisa hanyalah menundanya"_

_Kalimat itu terus terngiang ditelinga Kris. Kris menatap pintu coklat bertuliskan 802 - Huang Zitao. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung membuka pintu itu dan sedikit berlari kearah yeoja yang duduk diatas tempat tidurnya, sendirian._

_GREB_

_Kris langsung memeluk Zitao._

_"Kris" _

_"Apa rasanya sangat sakit?"_

_"Kris..."_

_"Aku masih mencintaimu Zitao!"_

_"Kris..."_

_"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu..."_

_"Aku tidak kemana - mana Kris, aku disini..."_

_"Aku sudah tau semuanya, kau sakit, sangat sakit!"_

_Kris melepas pelukannya dan menakup wajah Zitao._

_"tidak Kris, ini tidak sakit, rasanya hanya seperti demam... hanya saja tidak sembuh - sembuh"_

_Zitao tersenyum lemah, wajahnya kini begitu pucat, dia begitu kurus dan lemah, sinar matanya tak lagi seterang dulu. _

_"Kau,... tau apa penyakitmu?"_

_Zitau mengangguk pelan, wajahnya masih ditakup oleh tangan dingin Kris._

_"Aku bahkan tau, napasku bisa berhenti kapan saja..." lirih Zitao_

_Kris kembali memeluk Zitao. "Izinkan aku berada di sisimu, izinkan aku mencintaimu"_

_"Aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu Kris" _

_"Setidaknya biarkan aku tetap mencintaimu!" Kris memaksa_

_"Okay... tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku"_

_"apa?"_

_Kris menatap lekat manik mata Zitao._

_"Jika aku sudah tidak ada, kau harus berhenti mencintaiku... apapun alasannya kau tidak boleh melakukannya"_

_Kris mengangguk dan kembali memeluk Zitao._

_"dan satu lagi, bawakan aku sebuah buket bunga pengantin dan letakkan itu diatas makamku... aku tidak menyukai bunga krisan putih"_

_"Bisakah kau tidak menyebutkan kata makam? bisakah kita tidak pernah membahas kematian?"_

_"Tapi itu masa depanku Kris..."_

_"Setidaknya jangan dibicarakan..."_

**_FLASH BACK END_**

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai dulyeonim..." Kangin berkata lembut.

Perlahan Kris membuka matanya, menegakkan kepanlanya dan mengangkat punggungnya dari sandaran mobil mewah itu.

"maaf dulyeonim... tapi kenapa dulyeonim pergi kemari?" Kangin bertanya perlahan

"aku ingin bertemu dengannya ajeossi..." Kris berkata lemah.

Kangin mengerti betul dengan maksud perkataan Kris, _"dengannya" _ berarti itu adalah Zitao, gadis itu sudah meninggal dan beristirahat dengan tenang di pemakaman ini.

Kris berjalan ke sebuah makam yang masih segar, banyak bunga krisan putih bertengger cantik di makam itu. Kris menatap lirih gundukan tanah dengan batu nisan berukir nama yeoja yang dia cintai.

Huang Zitao

May 02, 1994 - Oktober 08, 2013

Kris berjongkok dihadapan makam Zitao dan meletakkan sebuah buket bunga yang nampak berbeda dari yang lain.

"Ini buket bunga yang kau minta... aku ingat betul, kau pernah meminta padaku agar membawa buket bunga pengantin jika kau harus berakhir seperti ini."

"Apa tadi kau sempat datang saat pertandingan?"

"Aku melihatmu datang dan tersenyum manis padaku, apa kau mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal?"

"Tadi aku menelpon Minho, hasil pertandingannya memuaskan, kita menang! walaupun hanya tipis 111 dan 109. Tapi tetap saja menang kan?"

"Zitao-ah... apa sekarang kau sudah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak? Apakah benar kau memilih tidur saja dan tidak bangun lagi?"

"Gwaenchana... sekarang kau terlihat lebih baik..."

"Zitao-ah... seperti janjiku padamu dulu, aku akan berhenti mencintaimu mulai saat ini... aku akan berusaha, kau bantu aku ya"

Kris tersenyum getir, diciumnya pucuk nisan makam Zitao dan mengusap - usapnya beberapa kali lalu berdiri.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu disini, kau... bahagialah disana nde.."

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu, minggu demi minggu terlewati. Dan musim pun berganti, salju sudah mulai menutupi Seoul. Kris berjalan tertunduk, kedua tangannya terselip dalam kedua saku jas seragam musim dingin sekolahnya.

"Kau baik - baik saja?" sapa Jongin yang sedang menobrak - abrik lokernya

"Aku pilek Jongin-ah!" Kris mengangkat wajahnya dan jelas sekali hidung naga itu memerah

"Oh! suaramu... hahahha" Jongin sontak menertawakan suara bengek Kris

"Sudah minum obat?" Jongin kembali bertanya setelah tawanya mereda

"Aku takut mengantuk" Kris memberi jawaban singkat serta gelengan kepala.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku menunggumu di perpustakaan" namja berkulin tan itu menyeringai sexy lalu meninggalkan Kris

Kris membuka lokernya, tentu saja loker miliknya jauh lebih rapi dari milik Jongin. Diambilnya beberapa buku catatan yang dibutuhkannya, namun sesuatu menyita perhatiannya, sebuah buku sketsa bersampul coklat milik Junmyeon. Kris masih belum mengembalikan buku itu ternyata.

Kris kemudian mengambil buku itu berniat mengembalikan buku itu sekarang sebelum dia melupakannya lagi. Namun satu benda lagi kembali menyita perhatian siswa tampa itu. Robekan puisi yang dimuat di majalah sekolah. Secara refleks Kris membaca ulang puisi itu.

_**Bin Nun neun Namja  
(pria bermata kosong)**_

_Kau, pria yang selalu kosong_  
_Raut tampanmu selalu resah_  
_Itu membuatmu terlihat sepi_  
_Siapa yang kau tunggu?_  
_Wajahmu selalu penuh rahasia_  
_Untuk siapakah kau akan tersenyum nanti?_

_**Kim Junmyeon**_

"Setelah dibaca ulang puisi ini terasa sedih..." gumam Kris kemudian menaruh kembali sobekan puisi itu dilokernya.

Kris berjalan menyusuri lorong, mencari kelas yang dulu sering dia kunjungi. Kris masuk kesalah satu ruang kelas dan menghampiri mantan bangku Zitao yang dia ketahui kini menjadi bangku Junmyeon. Kris tak melihat Junmyeon di situ, hanya beberapa buku terlihat digeletakkan begitu saja diatasnya.

Kris kemudian mengapit dua buah buku yang tadi dia bawa disela badan dan tangan kanannya, dia mengambil sebuah note yang sepertinya bertuliskan puisi.

_**Wajah itu masih sendu**_

_Kemana perginya senyummu?_  
_Rupanya masih belum kembali_  
_Ingatku kau tak pernah melakukannya_  
_Seberapa terlukanya kah hatimu?_  
_Warna rautmu selalu abu - abu_  
_Ucap bibirmu juga selalu datar_

_**KJM**_

"YA! apa yang kau lakukan"

Junmyeon langsung merampas note itu dari tangan Kris.

"Oh... mianhae..." gris bergumam, namun wajahnya hanya datar tak nampak sedikit pun rasa bersalah

"Aku... ingin mengembalikan ini, sepertinya terjatuh di dekat pohon dekat lapangan basket" Kris menyodorkan buku sketsa itu pada Junmyeon.

Wajah manis malaikat itu langsung merah padam, dengan segera dia merebut buku sketsa itu dari tangan Kris.

"Kenapa bisa ada padamu? Apa... kau membuka isinya?" Junmyeon terlihat panik

"Aku menemukannya... dan aku sama sekali tidak pernah membuka buku itu sedikitpun" Kris berkata jujur

"Cinca?" Junmyeon nampak tak percaya

"Kau kira aku ini apa? aku tidak tertarik melihat barang - barang milik orang lain" Kris menatap tajam wajah Junmyeon yang menuduhnya

"Aku tak yakin, buktinya kau tadi membaca puisiku tanpa ijin!" Junmyeon semakin gugup.

"Aku hanya tertarik pada puisinya saja, karena mirip dengan yang dimuat dimajalah sekolah! dan aku benar - benar tidak pernah membuka buku sketsa itu sedikitpun!" Kris membela diri.

Beberapa siswa mulai mengerumuni Kris dan Junmyeon yang nampak sedang bertengkar, mereka merasa ada yang aneh melihat Kris melakukannya. Selama ini mereka hanya melihat Kris melakukan hal itu dengan Zitao. Apa kali ini Junmyeon juga menggantikan posisi Zitao sebagai partner adu mulut Kris? jawabannya bisa jadi...

"Aku masih tidak percaya!" Junmyeon mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Oh geure! memangnya apa sih yang kau gambar sampai kau takut aku melihatnya... kau menggambarku ya?!" Kris hanya menebak

"Nah! benarkan kau melihatnya..." Junmyeon memper erat pelukannya pada buku itu.

"Mwo? kau menggambarku?" Kris kini terkejut sementara Junmyeon hanya tertunduk masih memeluk buku itu

"Kenapa kau menggambar aku tanpa ijin? Coba aku liat gambarmu!" Kris mencoba menarik buku itu namun Junmyeon masih menahannya

Kris memperkuat tarikannya hingga tangan Junmyeon tak mampu lagi mempertahankan buku itu. Dibukanya buku sketsa milik Junmyeon dan halaman pertama, berisi sketsa gambar Kris sedang memainkan bola, di halam kedua gambar Kris sedang duduk sambil meminum air mineralnya, dihalaman ke tiga Kris sedang memandang kosong kearah sudut lapangan, dihalaman ke empat adalah gambar Kris sedang menggendong tasnya, dan dihalaman kelima yang merupakan sketsa terakhir adalah Kris yang sedang tertidur di kelasnya.

"Kenapa kau menggambarku?" Kris bertanya dengan nada pelan namun wajahnya cukup mengerikan

"Aku... kau... hanya... aku pikir kau objek gambar yang bagus" Junmyeon menundukkan kepalanya.

Kris lalu menaruh buku sketsa itu di atas meja Junmyeon.

"Sketsamu bagus, itu benar - benar seperti foto. Besok datanglah ke Coffee prince jam 4 sore! tidak boleh terlambat... kau punya ponsel?"

Junmyeon segera mengeluarkan ponselnya takut. Kris menempelkan belakang ponsel junmyeon dengan ponselnya, dia mengirim kontak gadis berwajah malaikat itu melalu S beam.

"Jika besok kau tidak datang aku akan menuntutmu melakukan perbuatan yang tidak menyenangkan"

Kris kemudian berlalu tanpa memperhatikan orang - orang yang berkerumun.

* * *

Junmyeon merasa sangat frustasi dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Kris menyuruhnya datang menemuinya, jika dia tidak datang dia akan dipenjara.

Saat sarapan dia sering kali mengacak rambutnya dan mengerang kesal bahkan tanpa melihat situasi dan kondisi.

"Junmyeonie! kau kenapa sih?" Jaejong menegur putrinya yang dari tadi terlihat gelisah

"Eomma... tolong aku... aku akan segera mati eomma" rengek Junmyeon

"Mwo? mati? kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun menatap sinis adik manjanya itu.

"Oppa... kau tidak mungkin mengerti... evil sepertimu mana mengerti" Suho menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya

"Wae? kenapa kau mau mati? apa sekolah itu memberatkanmu? sudah kubilang kau sekolah saja di sekolah kita!" Yunho melipat korannya

"Aniyeo appaa! ini bukan masalah sekolah... ini masalahnya dengan seorang teman" Suho menundukkan kepalanya hingga menempel dimeja makan, rotinya masih sama sekali belum disentuh

"Apa disekolah itu ada gengsternya? kau dikerjai? kau dibuli?" Jaejong nampak begitu panik

"Bukan... aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya!" Junmyeon menggerakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil merajuk, dia memang sedang merajuk

"Dia sedang jatuh cinta eomma..." Kyuhyun menyeringai sinis

"Aniyeo!" Junmyeon sedikit berteriak

"Ya! bicaralah sopan pada oppamu!" Kyuhyun tak terima diteriaki

"Ya... kenapa kalian malah bertengkar... siapa yang membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman?" Yunho jadi serius

"Gwaenchanayeo appa... aku hanya harus meminta maaf, ini salahku! Aku menggambar wajah seseorang tanpa izin" Junmyeon masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Masalah sesepele itu kenapa harus dipusingkan... eomma kira masalahnya apa.." Jaejeong nampak sedikit lebih lega.

"Masalahnya..."

"Orang yang kau gambar adalah orang yang dia sukai eomma..." Kyuhyun meledek Junmyeon

"OPPAAAA!"

.

.

.

Sementara Kris hanya sibuk membuka sebuah blog, authornya bernama Suho. Blog itu memuat sebuah puisi yang sturkturnya sama perisis seperti puisi yang dibuat Junmyeon.

**Beku**

_Kilau sinar matahari terasa hangat_  
_Rupanya itu masih tak cukup untuk mencairkan senyummu_  
_Irisan kue coklat pagi ini membawaku kedalam hayalan_  
_Seperti apakah wajah aslimu_  
_Wajah yang kini adalah topengmu_  
_Ubah pendirianmu, lepaskan topeng beku itu.  
_**KJM**

Setelah membaca itu, Krispun membua biodata sang author, ternyata itu adalah blog milik Junmyeon. Kris sempat merasa aneh kenapa puisi itu selalu hanya terdiri dari enam baris saja dan selalu membahas tentang kebekuan seseorang. Apakah ini juga puisi untuknya.

"Oh... blog ini memposting yang baru" kris bergumam.

"Puisi lagi, dan enam baris lagi" lanjut Kris.

_**Takut**_

_Kau memintaku untuk datang_  
_Rasanya seperti menyerahkan diri dalam jebakan_  
_Ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya_  
_Sesuatu tak bisa tenang didadaku_  
_Walaupun aku berusaha tetap tenang_  
_Urat nadiku tetap saja terus bergetar_  
_**KJM**_

Kris mengernyitkan matanya. Apa ini puisi untuknya?

Dan semua itu cukup jelas ketika Kris menumpulkan semua puisi Junmyeon. Setiap puisi terdiri dari 6 baris, setiap puisi menceritakan dirinya, semua baris dalam puisi itu diawali oleh huruf yang sama dengan urutan yang tidak berubah, K.R.I.S.W.U

KRIS WU, itu namanya.

"Ada apa dengan yeoja ini?" Kris bergumam sedikit kaget setelah mengetahui semua faktanya.

"Kim Junmyeon, apa kau menyukaiku?"

Kris kemudian mencetak semua puisi yang Junmyeon buat untuk ditunjukkan padanya nanti sore.

.

.

.

"Kris... eodi ganeungeoya?" seorang yeoja imut dengan bibir M shape dan kulit seputih susu menghampirinya

"Oh... aku ada janji dengan temanku, waeyeo?" Kris menyipitkan matanya.

"Ani, apa aku boleh ikut?" Yeoja itu mempoutkan bibirnya imut

"Anduweyeo noona!" Kris mengerutkan dahinya sedikit membentak yeoja yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya itu

"Kalau begitu aku akan bilang eomma jika kau akan bertemu seorang yeoja!" Sungmin mengancam adiknya

"Bilang saja! aku memang akan bertemu dengan seorang yeoja!" Kris berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin

"Cinca? geu yeoja nuguya?" Sungmin berlari kecil mengikuti adiknya yang jauh lebih tinggi dari tubuh mungilnya

"Noona tidak perlu tau, dia bukan siapa - siapaku!" Kris mengerutkan alisnya kembali

"Euh... iya juga sih,,... mana ada yeoja yang mau dengan namja ketus sepertimu?" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya

"hajiman, bolehkah noona merahasiakan kepergianku pada eomma dan appa? dan meminjam mobilmu?" Kris berkata polos

"jika merahasiakannya sih bisa,... tapi kau kan belum punya SIM! Pabbo ya!" Sungmin memukul pelan kepala sang adik

"Aaaak! Appeun!"

"Kalau begitu biar kuantar saja kau, aku juga ingin keluar tapi tidak ada alasan" Sungmin mengeluarkan jurus aegyeonya.

"Tapi apapun yang terjadi noona tidak boleh menggangguku dan temanku! Ne?" Kris akhirnya menuruti keinginan Sungmin

* * *

Kris sudah menunggu Junmyeon, namja tampan itu duduk disebuah meja cafe dan dengan tenang meminum jus strawberynya, awalnya Kris memesan iced americano, namun Sungmin melarangnya minum kopi karena masih dibawah umur, jadilah mereka menukar minuman yang mereka pesan.

.

"Oppa... apapun yang terjadi oppa tidak boleh menggangguku! Arraseo!?" Junmyueon mengancam Kyuhyun dengan tatapan angelnya yang dipaksakan agar seevil mungkin

"ARRAAASSSEOO!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Berjanjilah oppa...ini adalah urusan hidup dan mati bagiku!" Junmyeon menggenggam erat kedua tangannya.

"Ya... aku bukan seorang kakak yang seusil itu... ada saatnya aku juga akan memberi ruang gerak untukmu!" Kyuhyun nampak kesal karena sang adik selalu merengek.

Junmyeon melangkah masuk kedalam cafe, diikuti oleh Kyuhyun yang berjalan kearah berbeda.

"Anyeonghaseo..." Junmyeon menyapa Kris yang duduk mepet jendela sambil menyedot jus strawberrynya. Jujur, saat itu Junmyeon menangkap kesan imut pada diri namja beku itu.

"Anjda" Kris mempersilahkan Junmyeon duduk.

Baru saja Junmyeon duduk Kris sudah menatap tajam wajah malaikat yeoja itu.

"Langsung keintinya saja, sebenarnya kenapa kau menggambar wajahku?" Kris bertanya, bahkan Junmyeon belum sempat memesan minuman apapun.

"Ah... itu... karena kau adalah objek yang... bagus.." Junmyeon menundukkan kepalanya

"Okay, aku anggap itu adalah alasan yang tepat, tapi... ada satu hal penting yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu" Kris mengeluarkan print out puisi - puisi Junmyeon.

"Apa semua ini puisi buatanmua?" Kris bertanya serius

"mmm... itu semua adalah karyaku!" Junmyeon sedikit tersenyum kali ini

"Semua puisi ini tentang apa?" Kris bertanya lagi

"Ah... itu hanya celotehanku tentang perasaanku saja"

"Apa semua isinya jujur?"

"mmm... aku selalu membuat puisi dengan hatiku"

"Lalu kenapa hanya 6 baris saja?"

"ah... itu, aku tidak ingin membuatnya panjang"

"Bukan itu alasannya..."

"memang benar itu..."

"lalu kenapa setiap awalan baris hurufnya selalu sama dan membentuk namaku? KRIS WU?"

Junmyeon membelalakkan matanya, jantungnya hampir copot karena tebakan tepat namja tampan dihadapannya.

"Ah... benarkah begitu..." Junmyeon pura - pura tidak sadar.

"Bahkan puisi yang satu ini menang dan dimuat dimajalah sekolah!" Kris mengangkat satu puisi Junmyeon

"Sekarang jawablah dengan jujur... apa kau menyukaiku?" Kris menatap mata Junmyueon

Seperti terkena sihir, Junmyeon langsung saja menganggukkan kepalanya.

"johayeo..." Junmyeon bergeming.

Kris menatap wajah Junmyeon dengan seksama. Yeoja itu terlihat manis dan rona merah diwajahnya membuatnya merasakan bahwa yeoja itu memang benar - benar menyukainya.

"_Apa dia yeoja yang akan menggantikan posisi Zitao di hidupku? Dia selalu mengganti posisi Zitao dalam segala hal? Apakah dalam hatiku juga?"_

"okay... apa kau ingin aku menjadi namjachingumu? Kalau begitu ayo kita melakukan pendekatan selama 3 bulan, dan saat kelulusan aku akan memutuskan mau atau tidak jadi namjachingumu..."

Junmyeon tersedak saliva yang dia telan sendiri, Jumnyeon terbatuk. Kris terlihat agak panik, dia langsung menyodorkan segelas jus strawberrynya yang masih cukup banyak pada Junmyeon. Secepatnya Junmyeon langsung menerima jus strawberry itu dan menyedot isinya.

Batuk Junmyeon mereda, Junmyeon kemudian memelototkan matanya, demikian pula dengan Kris. Mereka berdua sama - sama kaget dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Junmyeon menyedot jus strawberry itu dengan ujung sedotan yang sama dengan yang kris gunakan. Secara tidak langsung mereka bisa dibilang... berciuman...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END/TBC?**

**Ini adalah FF hasil galau - galaunya author, yang gak ngerti kenapa tadinya mau ngelanjutin FF yang masih ngutang eh malah jadi FF ini... hehehehe... gimana ceritanya bagus gak? Readerdeul review ya... ini bagusnya dilanjut atau ditetepin oneshoot?  
.**

**RnR Hajuseo!**

**Auuu...ah! Saranghaeyeo!**


End file.
